Bring On The Rain
by JenniferLeeann
Summary: Okay, so I wrote a Fic for Thor, and with much convincing from my sister, and readers of Expect The World, I decided to put Araminta with the Avengers. Thor brings her along to try to get Loki stopped thinking she is the only one who can. It also features my sisters OC Arina Zangari, her story is Of All The Agents. I tried my best to work Ara in there, i hope i did a good job. R
1. Can't Imagine What Else Could Go Wrong

**((Okay so here is chapter one, its long. This has my sisters OC in it like I said in the description. Also posting on this one my come every Thursday, it's almost time for finals at my college so I will see. I hope you guys like it. I tired really hard to have Ara interact with all the Avengers, and work her in there. So enjoy.))**

I was back on my roof, sitting in the sun. The past year had been hard, yes I had my mother back, and my brother, but that didn't stop me from missing one important piece in life, Loki. I missed him every day. I was just climbing down back inside my house when my front door opens. I stop mid-way down, and looked over my shoulder, heart not moving, and I was holding my breath, I don't know why I was so scared, or what I was even afraid of. But the fear quickly disappeared when it's my brother standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I say, carefully stepping off the tiny stool.

"Ara, I must go somewhere. I want you to come with me." He sticks his hand towards me.

"Where are we going?" I didn't want to leave without knowing first, didn't want to be led blindly into something, even though I trusted Thor more than anything in the world.

"I cannot tell you. Not yet." I reluctantly put my hand in his, not knowing why he couldn't tell me, yet I had to trust him if he wanted me to go so badly.

We were soon walking down the rainbow bridge, I don't want to be here, not after what happened the last time, I look to where it was broken, where the gatekeeper still stood, even though there wasn't a gate to keep. Heimdall doesn't say much as we arrive, only turning around, glancing at the both of us. He lingers on me a bit longer before giving my brother a questionable look. Thor doesn't speak, just nods. I guess the gatekeeper knew exactly where we were going. He taps his sword three times on what was left of the bridge, and light was soon around us. We land in the middle of a forest; Thor has his arm tight around me, pulling my body closer to him. It was dark.

"Sit over there, I will return soon. Then we shall depart back to Asgard." He points to a rock. I knew Thor wouldn't take time to explain to me where we are. I didn't have time to tell him to hurry, he was gone soon after he told me to sit. I sit on the cold hard surface with a sigh, waiting for him to come back.

The sounds of thunder fill the air and I see flashes of lighting. He was using his powers. The lighting stops but the loud sounds still go on.. I hear voices, two of them, one sounds eerily familiar, but I can't make it out over the sounds of the battle my brother must be in.

Thor had just grabbed Loki from the huge black plane he was on. Tossing him to the ground, Loki skidded to a halt in front of a rock. Thor then picked him up by the collar.

"Where is the Tesseract?" he said through clenched teeth.

"I missed you too" Loki answered with a laugh.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"Oh, you should thank me. With the Bifrost gone how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Loki said taking a step away from Thor.

"I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?" Loki said stopping, giving Thor a smirk.

"We all did. Our father..." Thor started but he was quickly interrupted.

"Your father. He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!"

"And what about Araminta? Have you forgotten her? Our sister, she weeps for you even now."

Loki stops at the mention of the girl. "_Sister._" He said with a laugh. "That weakling is nor more my sister then I your brother. She was there when you were tossing me into the void. She did nothing to stop you. If she _loved_ me as much as she claimed she did, she would have stopped you."

"Loki, you know how much Ara loves you. She dreams of the day she lost you. I sit by her bedside and watch her while she cries for you…"

"Do you think I care? I have told you once, she is not my sister. She never was." He spits looking at his adoptive brother.

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights. No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

"And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you ideally threat. I mean to rule them. And why should I not?" the mischievous god laughed.

"You think yourself above them."

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. Throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..." Loki said walking around again.

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki said stopping half way growling out the last word.

"Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home." Thor said grabbing his brother by the back of his neck.

Loki smiled and half laughed. "I don't have it. You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

"You listen well, brother. I..." Thor is cut off by something gold, red and made out of metal hitting him in the chest.

"I'm listening."

I decide to get up and try to find who they belong to, then the sound of trees breaking fills the air. The way Thor made it sound; I was convinced he wouldn't have to fight anybody. I hear voices, two of them, one sounds eerily familiar, but I can't make it out over the sounds of the battle my brother must be in.

. I stop in the middle of the woods, only a few feet in front of me is a man, dressed in all blue, a shield covers one arm, it's red and white. He looks at me confused, and glances up towards the sky a little.

"Hey Natasha, there's a girl down here…." He says, I wonder who he is talking to, we are alone. I am startled by the sound of a large explosion from behind me. My reaction is to jump a little; the man in front of me starts to run to the noise but stops beside me, glaring at me. "Don't. Move." The tone in his voice is much more serious than my brothers. As he leaves, his speech still calls out to an unknown person. I stand there for what seemed like an eternity, too scared to move to find my protector. Yet another strange noise fills the air, whirling brown locks around my face; the trees are almost blown over. A huge black metal object lands feet in front of me. What I assume is a door opens on the huge metal object, revealing my brother.

"Come on…" he says. I take a few tentative steps towards the huge thing that sits in front of. "It's alright…" I get closer. Thor holds a hand out to me, so I take it, and he quickly pulls me inside. We start what seems like a long walk down a metal hallway. Though I still have his hand, I instinctively run closer, wrapping one arm through his, half way hiding behind him. "Don't be scared," he says not even looking down at me "no one on here will hurt you." We walk into a huge room, in the middle a massive round glass table, black chairs around it. Two women are there, one sits, the other stands. "Go be seated…" Thor coos, his comforting tone easing the tension in the air, his large hand points towards one of the chairs. Beside it is a woman with long dark hair. I cautiously stride over. She smiles, and I give her a halfhearted grin in return. "I will return shortly, Ara." Thor speaks. I turn to watch him leave me again.

"Alright…" I whisper softly so that no one can hear it. Carefully sitting down, I run my hands on the sides of my dress. The silence is awkward, it's apparent that I wanted nothing more than to follow my brother. The expression that crosses my face causes the woman I am sitting beside to turn her chair more towards me and speak.

"I'm Arina Zangari" she says sticking a hand out. I look up in puzzlement, she puts her hand down.

"Araminta." I say, rather flatly. The other being in the room has started a walk to her own chair. She stops behind me and my companion, placing a small cup of dark liquid in front of us.

"It's coffee." She comments with a soft smile. "I'm Natasha by the way." She walks back over to her seat. "Drink it, it's good." The woman gives me another soothing grin, and sits down. I carefully bring the tiny cup to my lips, taking a slow sip, it burns my throat. The whooshing sound of doors opening fills the air, and I look up to see the man I had met in the woods. He starts the same walk, nearing the table, but gives the two women questionable looks.

"That's the girl in the woods…Who is she exactly?" He says pointing down at me.

"Araminta, Thor's sister." Miss Natasha utters, "that's who he said could help."

'_Help? That's why he brought me here? To help? Why couldn't he just bring the warrior's three and Sif, he knows I can't do much! I couldn't even defend myself from our own brother a year ago. He knows that!_'

"How is she going to help with the _big stuff_?" The man in blue states, sitting down beside the dark haired woman. "She doesn't look like much."

I shift a little at his comment, causing him to gaze at me, and give a hurried apology.

"No offence ma'am, I'm sure your brother has his reasons…But where I come from young women usually don't get involved in things like this." I don't say anything back. He _was_ right, I knew it, and so must my brother.

Yet again doors open, and with the corner of my eye I see two more men walk in. One wears all black, some strange writing on his shirt, something glows on his chest, the other in purple and black.

"Well. Happy Birthday to me." The one that illuminates shouts, walking over to my chair. He rests his arms on the back of it. "What's your name, doll?"

"Don't even try Stark. She's a goddess." Natasha chides in a dull tone.

"I love goddesses." He beams brightly. "There the best kind of gal, they know _everything_."

"No Stark, an _actual_ goddess. Out of your league, and _far _too old for you, she's like 200." The woman says getting up to fix her more of the hot black drink.

"Age ain't nothing but a number."

"Also, her brother is the one with the _hammer_." Miss Zangari drones, looking up at the man irritably, "I'm pretty sure if you tried _anything _with her he would fuck you right up. He's very protective." She sips her dark beverage.

"I can take ol' thunder butt." The other man he was with stops behind Arina's chair, laughing a little at the conversation.

The wise cracking man named Stark continues. "So why _exactly _did he bring her along? We already have one _thing_ to baby sit." He fixes him his own beverage, and glances at the man who is standing, he shakes his head.

"The 'god' thinks she could help." The man in blue says, twirling around in his chair. "He thinks she could…" he is cut off by Miss Zangari, who puts her hand on his shoulder and too, wobbles her head.

Thor must have told them not to tell me, fearing I wouldn't do it, whatever_ it_ was.

"What are you the goddess of?" the man standing declares, in attempts to change the conversation.

"Peace." Miss Natasha whispers softly. I had almost forgotten about that title, goddess of peace. It didn't start to feel right until the past year, up to then I didn't even think I was a goddess, but after everything I went through, it was pretty accurate.

"And you are sure that she is _his_ sister?" Stark says, placing one leg on the table. "She reminds me of a bunny, but her brother is a yapping dog, annoying as hell." he stops to swallow his coffee "And what is _your_ take on this Cap? You don't even think her brother is a god, do _you_ believe the goddess story?"

"Let's put it this way. I have seen things today that I could never imagine." The man in blue puts his arms on the table. The doors open yet again, another man enters the room. He reminds me of the gatekeeper, except he was clad in black with something over his eye like my father. He stares at Miss Zangari, who gets up and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me." Her tone is sweet. I get up and slowly follow, getting looks from midgaridians as I do. She leads me down a few hallways before speaking again. "_This_ is a helicarrier…" the girl says, turning round to look at me. "It's kind of hard to explain…especially to someone from Asgard."

She takes me down a hall and opens a door. "We have got to find you some pajamas." She says walking over to a stack of drawers. "Oh, this is my room by the way. You're the first one I have ever let in here." Ms. Zangari pulls out a pair of green pants, the words 'Hulk Smash' written all over them. "Here is some pants….." she says digging through another drawer. "And….a shirt" Zangari holds up a white t-shirt the words 'Stark Industries' on the front of it. "Now on to your room." She says leading me out.

She stops in front of a door, and pulls a card from around her neck. The door opens on its own, and she walks in. "This is your room. I know it may not be what your used to coming from a pa…." I cut her off.

"It's fine." I say looking around, its small, it has a tiny bed that reminds me of the one I slept in as a child, a table, a chair. The walls are a flat leaden.

"Well, your brother's room will be right next door, if you need him for something." She watches as I sit on the bed and look around the room. "You should get some sleep it's late…come find me in the morning though; I have something I want to show you."

"Alright." Was all I could say. I gave her a smile before she left,

"Goodnight." She says walking out of the door, which immediately closed behind her. I quickly change and got sit on my bed, feeling strange in the midgaridian clothing.

My anxiety started to work its way to the surface again. I was alone, on an object with a bunch of mortals, who were just as strange as the machine. I remember what Ms. Zangari said about my brother's room being right next to mine. I get up and walk to the door, it opens and scares me a little, I have to move back to avoid being struck by it. I look down both ends of the hall; the only thing I see is more gray. I walk into the set of doors beside mine, and look around. The only thing I see to make me believe this is Thor's room, is his hammer sitting on a table. And I instantly feel safe. I knew if something went wrong Mjolnir and my brother would protect me. I walk over to his bed and lay down in it, not caring that I had been given my own bed. It was long till I was sleeping, almost soundly, until the nightmares I had been plagued with started again.

After hearing Fury's talk with Loki, Thor and Arina both deiced to leave the meeting room. Thor left just before Ms. Zangari.

"Going to check on your sister?" the agent said walking up beside Thor.

"Yes."

"Well I put her in there…." Arina says pointing to the door to the room where she left the goddess. She notices the deity pass the door, and goes to the one to his room.

"Just because you placed Ara somewhere does not mean she lingers there." He said with a half laugh as the door to his room slid open. He stepped out of the way letting Arina see into his room. There balled up on his bed was Ara.

"Ah." She said looking at the goddess. "I thought she would be sleeping more soundly then that." She said seeing the girl start to toss and turn in her sleep. Her face twisted into one of pain.

"I want to take her to see Loki tomorrow." Thor said looking down at the agent.

"Okay, I'll tell Fury." She said backing out of what little bit of the room she was in. She didn't say a word when she left.

"Thank you." He said watching Arina leave the room. He undid his cape from his armor and carefully draped it over Ara.

Thor pulled the chair that was under the table out, and sat it beside his bed watching his sister sleep. It was something he had seen time and time again over the last year. Araminta was having the same nightmare she always had, even though they would manifest themselves differently every time, they were always about the same thing. Loki's 'death'. She would always cry, kick, toss and turn all night. He had gotten used to staying with her especially at night, to help fight the dreams, and make sure she didn't hurt herself, even though she never did. He had found a way to make her nightmares less intense, she would always stick one hand out, reaching for something, reaching for Loki, he would take her hand and hold it the rest of the night, even though it never stopped her response, it helped her sleep. After he took her hand, she stopped moving, but she was still crying. While she would cry and kick she only ever said one word "Loki." She said a small hint of a smile on her face. He waited for her to eventually stop crying, like she always would. Although he was never really sure if she quit because the dream was over, or she thought she had 'saved' her brother. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep, somewhat, he let her hand go. He knew he couldn't stay with her all night like he usually did, he had to go talk to the only other agent he knew, Coulson. He let her hand go, but instead of taking Mjolnir with him, he grabbed one of the extra pillows, placed it down beside Ara, and wrapped her hand around it. She wouldn't be able to lift, but thought leaving it with her would at least make her feel more comfortable.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane foster. They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Coulson said look up at Thor, on the screen as a picture of Jane.

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Eric Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Eric is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Coulson said walking with Thor over to a huge window.

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced. But we come here battling like Bilgesnipe."

"Like what?" The agent said stopping in his tracks.

"Bilgesnipe. You know huge scaly big antlers?" the god said putting his hands near his head. "You don't have those?"

"Don't think so…"

"Well they are repulsive, they trample everything in their path." Thor said walking over to the window. "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." Director Fury said walking half way down the stairs beside the god. "You think you could make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There is no pain would pries his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts. What about your sister?" Fury said stopping on the last step, Thor's focused returned to him "You said you brought her along to talk some since into Loki. You think she could do it?"

Thor looks back out the window, and sighs. Clearly contemplating the question, and his real reason for bringing the goddess with him. "I don't know if she would be willing to do it. She still thinks him dead. I don't want her finding out the truth in that way. I plan to take her to see him tomorrow. Then I will talk to her about it." He said turning back around to Fury.

"I don't care how you get her to do it. Just as long as she _can_ do it." Fury said leaving.


	2. I'd Rather Run The Other Way Than Stay

**((Okay here is two. This next scene was something I did with my sister, it wasn't supposed to be put in here but she said I needed a way to start the morning, so this is what happened. Also there is a lot heartbreak for my OC here, it made me feel really bad for her, I cried. Oh and to the reviewer who said I should make Ara and Tony a couple, sorry, but no, it was a funny idea, I laughed about it all night. But I don't want to have to write Stark's death. Thor and Loki would kill him, they are **_**very**_** protective over Ara. And I love Stark, I don't want him to die, lol (thanks for that review made my day) so anyway here is two enjoy!))**

I woke up the next morning, alone, wrapped in my brother's cape, my hand wrapped around Mjolnir. The chair that had been at the table was pulled out beside the bed I was in. I knew Thor must have stayed with me like he always did. I unwrap my hand from Mjolnir and pull the crimson make shift blanket around my shoulders. I stand up and forget that I am wearing the pajamas Ms. Zangari had given me last night. I walk to the door and wait for it to open, careful not to get as close as I did last night. As I walk out in the hall I am hit with the smell of something coming from the first I had seen of the helicarrier. I walked down the hall and found the room. Captain America is standing in front of something. The others are around the table, my brother has a seat open, and I know it is for me.

"Hey…Brucie…looks like we have a fan girl." Stark says looking at me, he points to my pants then shirt. "That shirt looks good on you bunny." He finishes winking at me. "Just loose the cape."

"Well I think she looks cute with the cape." Natasha said going to sit beside Mr. Stark.

The last mortal I had seen turns around and looks at me. "How come I didn't know about those…"

I sit down beside Thor and put my head on his shoulder. The nightmare I had last night was one of the worst, I was utterly exhausted. A man that I hadn't seen till now comes up behind me, and puts a late down in front of me. I lean up and look at him; he is in a gray outfit, on the shirt 'S.H.I.E.L.D'.

"Here you go. Pancakes, with strawberries and whipped cream on them. Courtesy of Steve." He said handing a fork.

Ms. Zangari walks into the room, a mug already in her hand "unpaid intern" written on it. She smiles at me, and goes to sit down.

"How come she gets strawberries and whipped cream _spangles_? I want strawberries." Stark says looking at his plain food.

I look at the red fruit and other food on my plate, I pick one up with the fork and I am pleasantly surprised at the taste, I finish the red topping on my 'pancakes' but I don't feel like eating anymore, I was too tired, but I also didn't want to seem ungrateful, I take a bite of the things called pancakes, there unlike anything I have ever had. I take another bit before sliding the plate to my brother, knowing he would eventually finish them.

"Thank you captain." I say getting up, he turns around and looks at me with a smile. I leave the room wanting to go back to where I slept, I knew I wasn't going to sleep anymore, I just wanted to lie down. I was almost back to my brothers room when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Miss Zangari standing behind me.

"I washed your dress…It's in your room." She says with a smile. "It took a while, but I got all of the mud off the bottom of it."

"Thank you…" I say matching her grin.

"Why don't you go change, I have something I want to show you."

I walk into my room, and see my dress lying on the bed. It almost looks like new. I quickly change and walk out the door. Ms. Zangari is still waiting on me a smile on her face. She sticks her hand out for mine, and at first I hesitate not sure where she was taking me, but she was so kind I couldn't help not but trust her.

She led me down a maze of hallways, all of them the same color, flat gray. She stops at a door and pulls the same card from around her neck, the doors are much bigger than the others in this place. This hallway is short, but at the end of it are two more huge doors. She walks over to a small square near the door, and I hear beeping, the two doors slid open quickly.

"Stay here until I say so." She says pushing me behind a wall. She walks into the door and stops.

"I have brought you something." She says to someone.

I see her turn around to me motioning for me to come into the room. I start a slow walk to her side, I stop as soon as I am in the room. There is a huge glass chamber, in the middle stands someone I never thought I would see again.

"Loki." I say running towards him. His eye widen when he sees me.

"What is she doing here!" he says looking at the woman behind me.

"You tell me." The woman says with a smirk. I take a few more steps towards my imprisoned brother, one of my hands out, reaching for the glass. His usual green eyes are a pale blue.

"Can I go in there?" I say turning around looking at the woman.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you. It's for your own safety." She says. I turn around and look back a Loki, his finger tips are pressed against the glass near my fingers.

"I won't hurt her." He says. His eyes are green again. He quickly pulls his hand down; his eyes change again, back to blue.

"You are the god of mischief and lies. How can I trust you?" The woman says as I turn back to look at Loki.

"Leave." He spits turning away from me. I feel my heart break at the cold single word.

The girl puts her hands on my shoulder and tries to pull me from him. "Come on." She says softly. I was reluctant to go, I wanted to stay.

"No!" I say tearfully. "I want to stay…."

"I promise I will bring you back to him myself." She says, matching my gaze. The pathway opens again, the man with hardly any hair comes in. a worried look on his face.

"You need to get her out of here. Her brother is looking for her. He's angry." The man said looking at me and Arina. "Now." The man says putting a hand on each of our shoulders. He practically pushes us out of the room, but I get a chance to look back at Loki, his face has changed from one of anger to fear.

"I love you…" I say to him, I half expected him to say it back but he turned away from me. We followed the man down the hallway, I noticed Miss Natasha walking the other way back towards Loki. He takes us back into the room with the huge table. We sat down in the same spots we were earlier. I guess trying to create the illusion that nothing ever happened.

Thor came into the room, and looked around; Araminta was sitting in the same spot trying to make it look like she never went to Loki.

"Who took her to him?" he yelled looking around the room.

His entrance scares Coulson and Araminta, but it doesn't seem to phase the raven haired woman. She looks him square in the eyes, and speaks with certintity.

"I did."

"You had no right!" he said walking closer to the woman. "She is my sister he is our brother. I wanted to be the one who took her, not some petty mortal."

Arina stands up; she was almost as tall as Thor. "_Petty_?! You told me to take care of her and I did! I wasn't comfortable lying to her like you two seem to be. I saw you make no motions to show him to her any time soon. So I took it upon myself to do it."

Thor looks over at his sister, who is not looking back at him; he then looks to Coulson who is standing in the corner. "And what have you to say on the matter son of Coul."

"Leave Coulson out of this!" Arina says turning the burley god's attention back towards her.

"This was my entire idea hammer boy. You talk big about being a good brother, but to me your being a shitty one." She says as she walks out of the room undoubtedly to cool off.

Thor looks at his sister, she has finally looked up at him, pain in her eyes, he knew now was not the time to talk to her about Loki. So he leaves her alone with Coulson.

The man starts to walk over to her mumbling to himself "she can be so hard headed sometimes."

He goes over to the fridge and stops

"do you want anything? We have pizza, blueberries, some kind of pie….and uh." He looks up at the girl who is wearing a clear look of confusion.

"Oh that's right you're not form around here." He reaches into a small door and pulls out two small containers with colorful writing on them, grabs two spoons from a drawer and sits beside her. He pushes one container to her, she looks at it questionably.

"It's yogurt. Strawberry flavored. Try it, it's good." He says digging into his small container pulling a spoonful of pink goop out. He looks over at the girl who is looking at the container, obviously trying to figure out how to get to it. "Here" He says pulling the piece of foil from the top. He watches as the girl carefully dips the top of the spoon inside, pulling out only a bit. She sticks it in her mouth, its tart at first but then sweet, something she had never had on Asgard.

"Good right." The girl smiles at him and nods. "You'll see your brother again soon." He said putting a hand on her shoulder gently rubbing it. The girl starts crying, putting her spoon back in her yogurt, and head down on the table. She was clearly exhausted, Coulson could see it from the first moment he saw her near Loki's holding cell, and this was a reaction to it.

"He didn't say it back…" she sobbed her head still on the table. "That's not the Loki I know….he would _never_ be that cold to me. Something's wrong…." Her head raises slowly looking Coulson over, and then glancing away behind him.

"What's wrong?" His tone is etching; she could possibly give away valuable information.

"His eyes….They…" Ara breaks into another fit of sobs, causing him to put a soft touch on her shoulder. "His eyes are blue. I remember them being green…"

Coulson is puzzled, but doesn't press further; he would discuss it with Fury later.

"Although Loki may seem off, he's still your brother, Ara, and deep down, I know he knows that too. He's just…confused."

He rubs her shoulder a little more; she pulls her head from her hands and looks at him. Her unusual lavender eyes, full of tears, rimmed with bright red, and blood shot. No doubt from the lack of sleep her older brother had mentioned to him last night. He hands her a napkin from the middle of the glass table smiling at her.

"He will be better soon. And he'll say it back….just give him time." He said watching the girl wipe the tiny streams from her cheeks. She smiles at him, as she pulls the wet paper from her face.

"Thank you…" she says softly. She picks up the spoon and takes another small bite of her yogurt. But she is startled by what she hears next.


	3. See The Smoke And Who's Still Standing

**(( Okay, I have tons of homework to do this week, a 108 question take home test, I have to get ready for a group presentation, write a report, and do about three different tests online this week, and I am also going to try to get an appointment with an eye doctor. So 3 is early, there will be a gap between this one and 4 because finals week is coming up faster than I thought. This one she gets to meet one final avenger. Oh I also made her a tumblr page, just for fun, so if you guys have one, and want to know more about her you can ask questions here, ))**

Araminta is still sitting at the huge table, Coulson beside her. She could see silhouettes. And hear muffled yelling.

"Big man in an armored suit take that away and what are you?" Captain America said.

"Billionaire, playboy, phlantapist…." Tony Stark says with a smirk.

"I know men with none of that worth ten of you."

She hears Thor's thunderous laugh, "you mortals are trifling." He says. The conversation then gets muffled, and hard to understand by all the yelling. The form of agent Zangari enters the room, all of the shadows turn towards her. The low voice that reminds Ara of the gatekeeper questions the new form of where she was. The girl's sweet voice answers. And then her tone suddenly changes.

"Oh. My. Fucking god! You bastards actually think I'm helping that psycho? I was trying to obtain information about his past, since no one besides Mr. Hammer, and her out there, actually knows why the hell he's doing all of this! I'm not helping him!"It was Ms. Zangari.

"Arina, we never said you were…" the goddess recognizes the calming tone of Captain America.

"I can't believe you would agree with them, Steve! And here I was, thinking you were the only fucking sane person!" the woman yells, before her shadow exits the room.

Arina runs down the hall head in her hands. The man sitting beside Ara gets up, and then looks down at her. "Excuse me miss." He says giving her a smile. "Ria!" He calls out, half way running out of the room.

I wait for a while; too upset to finish the food I had been given. Instead I looked at, and thought about what I had just heard. Ms. Zangari said I knew why Loki was doing all he was doing, that was a lie. I had no clue what he was doing, so how could I know the reason behind it. I slide my half eaten food across the table, and put my head back in my hands. I wanted to cry again, and I wanted to go see Loki. I looked up when I heard some one walk into the room. I pull my head from my hands. My brother is looking at me, at first a smile on his face, but it dropped when he saw how upset I was. He walked over to the chair on the other side of me.

"Are you alright?" He says sitting down beside me, he knew I wasn't alright, he could tell I was upset about seeing our brother like that.

"No." I say with getting rid of the extra tears that were pooling under my eyes. "what did he do?" I look over to him tears still brimming my eyes.

"A lot. He stole something that belongs back in Asgard, but went about in the wrong way. He is trying to lead a race of aliens…." He looks over at me, I can feel the tears in my eyes return.

"So they locked him up….instead of letting us take him home where he belongs?"

"Ara, they did it for the safety of this realm, and for his. Once the Tesseract is back, and his army is stopped we will take him home."

"The Tesseract?" I say looking over at him, I was more angry now then upset.

"It's a major source of power. It somehow made its way here, Loki got a hold of it, and took it to that alien race, and they are going to give him an army, so he can take over the earth."

I start to cry again. Letting the tears get the better of me. "That's _not_ Loki." I say crying harder. Thor wraps his arms around me, letting cry on him like so many times before.

"I know mint." He places his chin on my head, "I know..." he coos as he rubs my shoulder, I knew watching me cry was something he hated more than anything. But I couldn't help it. "once the Tesseract is away from him and back where it belongs, he will be better." He leans me up, but still has his hands on my shoulders.

"Araminta," that was the first time I had heard my real name in a while, "I need you to do something, to make Loki better. I need you to talk to him, get him to tell you the location of the Tesseract. That's why I brought you here, and too see for yourself that he is still alive."

"What if I can't? What if he doesn't tell me, how do they find it?"

"Mr. Stark and Banner are tracking it."

"When do they want me to talk to him…" I was reluctant to do it. Seeing him like _that_, locked up, in a cage, like an animal. It was something I wouldn't soon forget. But if getting the information would get us home faster, I knew I had to do it.

An explosion fills the air, and Thor throws himself over Araminta, wrapping his arms around her. It gets quite, for a second before lights start to flash alarm bells start to go off. Zangari runs down the hall.

"Arina!" Thor says grabbing my wrist pulling me up, the woman stops running, back tracks, and stops in the doorway. "Where can I put her?" he says picking me up off the ground a little holding me out in front of him.

"Follow me" she says. my brother dose, his grip on my wrist not loosening, as I try to keep up with them. The woman's raven locks are down, flowing behind her much like the black snakes on Asgard, but they are quickly tamed by a band, and put on top of her head. They lead me to a room, with nothing in it.

"Stay here. I will be back for you soon." My brother says as he lets me go, he runs off and the two doors close.

I hear more explosions, and roars. Something huge must be attacking. I was in the room for a while, before another dark haired woman comes into the room, I haven't seen this one yet.

"You need to get out of here it's not safe." She says looking at me; panic on her face, but instead of taking me somewhere safe she leaves.

I run out of the room, and stop looking both ways; I had no idea where I was going to go. I start running trying to get away from the sounds of glass breaking, and the horrible roars. Another explosion startles me and I run into the nearest opening. There was Miss Zangari, backed up against a wall, clearly terrified of something. A massive green beast came into my view, and roared again, swinging his massive fist back. He stops and looks over in my direction. I can't move, as the monsters eyes stare me down, another roar leaves his massive lungs, and he starts in m y direction.

"Ara, Run!" the woman on the other side of the room screams at me. But I can't, the use of Loki's nickname for me, and my sheer terror keep me in my spot, until the beast is only inches away from me.

I turn to run, but I don't make it very far before the tail of my dress is grabbed and I am hoisted up into the air. The beast caught me. It pulls me close to its face, and snarls. All of the sudden the beast relaxes, his green eyes turn brown, and I see a look of pain in his eyes. The monster shakes his head, and roars. He throws me aside, although it's clearly not as hard as I know he would like. I am thrown through a wall, and land on the floor hard, my body first then my head. I lay there for a while, in too much pain to move. That's when I notice red start to drip on the floor. I look back to the green monster, and see my brother

crouching in between me and the beast.

"Run!" he yells at me as the beast turns around. I get up, and stumble a little, but find a small door, I throw my self-inside and pull the door closed tight, I can still hear roars, some of them belonging to the beast and the others belong to my brother. It gets quite but only for a second, more explosions are heard, and the fight must have been taken to another room.

I stay in the tiny room, my back up against the wall for a while, fighting with myself to go outside. But I am too scared to move,

'Just stay here, until Thor comes for you.' I tell myself repeatedly. I looked down at my hands they are bleeding; I must have cut them on the shard of glass. I was in there for a little while until I hear sounds, crunching, and clanging. The battle must still be going on. The door opens and a man wearing all black looks down at me, a soft smile to his face.

"Tasha. I think found her. Long brown hair, the only one on here in a dress. Kind of looks like a scared, bunny rabbit. Yeah, she's okay." The man says. He sticks his hand out towards me; I didn't want to take it.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I put my hand in his, he doesn't seem to mind the blood as he pulls me up. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he says softly as he dusts me off. I shake my head no, forgetting about the laceration on my head, his thumb traces the laceration. "Does it hut?"

"No…" I say apathetically as he puts his hand down.

"Can't be too bad then. So you're the goddess everyone's talking about… I'm Clint." he says trying to force conversation, I didn't want to talk I just wanted to make sure my brothers where alright, he must have seen that, cause he quit trying. We walked to the same hall that led to the huge room I had been in since my arrival on earth. Just before we enter the room a man comes out in a metal suit, I know the face it's the one everyone calls Stark. Clint lets go of my hand and gives me a sweet smile before rushing into the room.

"Bunny, you're coming with me." Stark says blocking my view of the room. Everyone in the room is somber, and all look upset, Arina is standing, in Clint's arms she is weeping, Natasha, also looks like she wants to cry. The only person I don't see is my brother.

"Where is Thor?" Is say taking a step closer thinking I just could see him. The man moves even more in front of me. "Where is my brother?" I say again angry that he is in my way.

He runs his hand down his face with a sigh. "We don't know where _they_ are." He says I feel my heart drop to my stomach. "That's what we are trying to figure out, but you have to let me take you some where safe, so I can go find them. And when I do, I will bring Thor straight to you so you can see him yourself okay?"

"And Loki?" I say looking at the man with a stern look. He scratches his eyebrow.

"Yes and Loki. Can we go now?" he says walking over to me, he scoops me up and walks to the door, as he pulls it open my fears are confirmed, we are in the air. He jumps, and I hide my head.

"I promise I won't drop you. I don't want to be beaten to death."

Stark was just a few feet from his tower, the goddess he had in his arms had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Oh looks who finally come around." Araminta looks up at him, with a burning gaze. They were now in front of the tower, at the huge windows.

He was just fixing to land with the girl, when he saw the once imprisoned god, Loki, standing in his penthouse. He dropped quickly not wanting the girl to see her brother just yet; he didn't think that her older brother would want her too. The girl in his arms gasps and her grip gets tighter.

"Sorry." He says looking over to the girl. The two huge front doors to his building opened. He carefully placed the girl on the floor, without landing. "Just stay here. I'll be back soon. You guys need to get out of here." He says looking around at the people in suits.


	4. I Won't Let It Go Down Till We Torch It

The place Mr. Stark puts me down in is huge, with lots of equipment that might even be better than what I saw on the helicarrier. I looked around the room, it was definitely empty. There is no way this was the safest place for me, all alone, in a huge open area, glass everywhere. A man in blue comes into the building looking at me confused.

"Miss, you need to get out of here." He says hurdy as he leaves. I didn't argue with the strange man, I was told to stay, I didn't want to move incase Mr. Stark was going to make good on his promise, and bring Thor right to me. More explosions go off, near the building I was in. I see the body of the man who was carrying me fall near the ground before his armored suit surrounds him turning him back into the creature that carried me hear. He takes off back to the top of the building.

Another explosion this one, in the building across from me,

I start running, and find stairs. I make it to the end of the stairs, and run through a door. It opens into a huge room, one wall of windows, and glass lying on the floor. It was then I notice the two I had been searching for, standing out on a ledge, fighting.

"Thor…..Loki…." I softly utter, as I walk closer to the window. I couldn't help but think of what happened last time they were fighting like this. I feared it would happen again. I was scared I would lose one of them. I stop, just inches from the window, and watch there fight. I wanted to stop them, to talk some since into Loki like I had been brought here to do, but there was no way to make it to the ledge from where I was standing. They had stopped fighting, finally, but only because Thor had grabbed a hold of Loki, holding his hammer around the staff Loki had.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end in your rule?" He shouted looking around at the city.

It was then that I start to notice what was going on. My focus shifted from them to the destruction. Buildings where being knocked down. Strange creatures the ones responsible. A huge beast flew through the sky, its massive body taking out two buildings at the same time.

"Look at her!" Thor said drawing Loki's attention towards me, I only noticed it for a second though, to in shock of what was happening to look at them. "Look how scared she is! Is this really something you want her to see? You said yourself you didn't want Ara to have to see the horrors of war."

"Its too late. Its too late to stop it…" he said looking out at the same destruction I was.

Then his focus turned to me only for a second. His eyes briefly the green I remembered.

"No. We can together." Thor said, looking at our brother pleading with him.

It was then I noticed, the tiny blade Loki held in-between his fingers.

"Thor…" I say trying to warn him but it falls on deaf ears.

Loki stabbed him in the side, just past his armor, the one spot that wasn't covered. I start to cry bring my hands over my mouth.

"Sentiment….." Loki said looking at Thor who had fallen to his knees, hand at his side.

But he is quickly up tackling our brother to the ground before lifting him up. He throws him back down, clearly trying to knock some since into him. I watch in horror as Loki rolls off the side of the building, and my mind cant help but remind me of the last time I saw something like this. The tears are flowing down my cheeks like tiny rivers, clouding my vision. Thor pulls the tiny blade out of his side, and tosses it down beside his hammer, the end of it covered in a bright red. He looks back at me,

"He's fine…" he says. I half expected his tone to be comforting, but it wasn't "hide." he says sticking a hand out, as Mjolnir, flies into. He is gone soon after that. Leaving me alone, with my fears.

I watch all of the chaos around me, the tears finally stopping. I was more in shock then upset. Strange creatures, no doubt the army Loki had gained, were climbing building, breaking widows, and snarling at everything they came into contact with. I notice some of them flying around, on strange objects, one controlled it, another one rode behind it. I look to the left of me and see a door, it led to the outside, I don't know why I didn't notice it before, I guess my fear kept that little detail from me. I run out of it, wanting to get a better look at what was going on. It was in that moment I notice Loki, on one of the strange things the aliens were on.

"Loki!" I yell, he stops, in mid air, and stares at me, but I cant tell if its really Loki I am looking at. "Stop this! Look at all of this! Innocent people being killed…for what? Call off your army, give up the cube. Come home." I was crying again. "I want the Loki, I remember back. The one who _never_ wanted me to be upset. The one who protected me from everything. Not this Loki. Don't come home for Thor, or our father, or even yourself. Do it for me…I miss you."

He stayed there for a while watching me, but I don't know if I did any good. I hear hissing and a strange growl from beside me. One of the creatures was standing next to me, it must have been there the whole time, and I was too caught up in my emotions to notice. I start to back away from it slowly. But it inches closer to me. I see the end of its weapon come up, it uses it to hit me in the stomach causing all the air to leave my body. I fall on the ground, my hands taking my body weight during the fall, my previously hurt arm, now in more pain then anything. I look at my brother, he is still standing there watching, not doing anything to stop it. It turns the weapon around, and points it at my face. A buzzing sound, and a strange light building at the end of it. It snarls again.

_ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

I look past the creature, and see the green beast from the helicarrier. He grabs my assailant by the head and throws him off the building. Its focus was now on me. I start to back up more, scared I would be thrown again. The giant picks me up, gently cradling me in his massive hand. And sets me back inside the room I was in before. He looks down at me, and I notice the brown eyes again. Banners eyes. The beast smiles at me, and gruffs, a warning, before he leaves me, laying in the floor the room.


	5. Without a sound

**((Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of weeks, I am one week away from college finals, and had two huge projects due in the same week. I also had thanksgiving with my family. And me and my sister have been working on something together with our Avenger OC's. so here is 5 kinda short there are only three more chapters left.))**

As soon as the beast is gone, I stumble to my feet, forgetting how much pain my arm is in. I had a feeling it was broken again, as I stood and it fell to my side. I needed to hide, and I wanted to hide. I find a small room almost like the one I had been in on the helicarrier. I sit in there my legs to my chest, chin resting on my knees. I notice the cut on my hand from when the monster that saved me attacked had started to bleed again, falling on the shards of glass when the strange creature attacked must have reopened the wound.

'_Great….another wound to explain to mother…'_ I thought looking at the bright red that covered my hand. I balled my hand into a fist trying to make the bleeding stop, but I was startled by the roar of the monster again. Both of my hands flew to my ears covering them. It was much louder than before; the sounds of glass breaking follow it. Then I hear a filmier voice, Loki. But I can't make out what he is saying. I hear the beast growl, and then more loud sounds follow shaking the room I was in. After it got quite I heard the monster speak for the first time.

"Puny god…"

I expected it to sound more demonic then it was. I waited, until I felt it was safe enough to go out, and see what was going on. I cautiously opened the door, and peeked around. The beast must have left. I take a few slow steps out before notching my brother lying in a hole in the floor.

"Loki…" I run to him falling on my knees, as soon as I was beside him, ignoring the twinge of pain that blew through them.

He looks dead, his eyes closed, not moving, and I can't tell if he is even breathing. I start to cry, I didn't want to lose him again. I carefully take his hand; it's almost as cut up as mine.

"You can't leave me again…don't you dare leave me…." I was sobbing now, pain tearing through my sides as I did the attack from the creature the cause. I notice his chest rise just a little, bit after that. I laughed a little, happy he was alive. "You idiot…." I say jokingly, "what you did was so stupid, and you are in so much trouble…." The older sister in me was speaking; it had found its voice finally. "You have no idea how much I missed you…" I whisper. Looking down at him with a smile.

I hear the loud crashing sound of the green beast coming back into the room. I look up, he has Captain America, Mr. Stark, and the man in black, Clint, in his arms. I start to back up just a little, scared they would hurt Loki, again. Mr. Stark is put down and starts a walk over to another room like the one I was hiding in.

"You know, you're sitting in glass right Bun?" he says looking down at me.

Captain America rushes over to me, picking me up. "You're not hurt are you?" he says looking at me, his eyes widen when he sees the cut on my palm.

"No." I say pulling it away balling it up, my eyes only leaving my brother for a second.

"Why don't you sit over here…" he says taking my other hand and leading me to a black chair. "Your…br…other brother will be here in a bit."

I unwillingly leave Loki's side, but keep my eyes fixed on him. Mr. stark walks by in a suit like the one he carried me in, except this one was flat gray. He jumps out the window, and is soon in the air. Clint walks over to window waiting for Mr. stark. He stops and looks at me, and then at Loki.

"I still don't think you're his sister…" he says shaking his head, as he continues his walk

I don't notice where the beast went, I didn't care.

It wasn't long till Mr. Stark was coming through the window carrying Ms. Zangari the same why he carried me.

"I'm sorry Bunny…" he said pulling the woman closer to him. "But I have fallen for another." An unsuccessful attempt at trying to get me to smile. He puts Ms. Zangari on a stool, and in that second I notice that she is hurt, and had Thor's cape wrapped around her shoulder. "Cap…" stark says as he places her down.

I get up and walk over to her; she smiles at me and then looks at her shoulder.

"Sorry I took your blanket." she says the smile never leaving her face.

"That's the good thing about having two brothers….there is always a spare" I say looking over my shoulder at Loki, everyone seemingly ignoring him. "Are you going to be alright…" I say softly, watching her start to untie the bloody cloth.

"It's just a flesh wound I'll be fine…." she says with a smile. She looks at my bloody hand, "Are you going to be okay is the real question and what they aregoing to say." she says motioning her head behind me. I turn around and see Thor standing behind me. I run to him my arms wrapping around him as tight as I could.

"Thor!" I say when I am in his arms. I lean up and look at his side, where Loki stabbed him. "Are you alright…"

"Yes mint…" he says with a laugh. "What about you…" he is staring at the same wound everyone's focus was on.

"I'll be fine…I'm more worried about him." I say turning back to Loki.

"Loki will be alright…" he says putting a hand on my shoulder. "After he wakes up, and you are taken care of, we will go home."

"Okay, I have a bottle of peroxide and two towels, one with chickens, and one with kittens on it." Mr. Stark said walking over to the counter.

"Ara…" Zangari says turning around on the stool looking at the goddess, and patting the empty seat next to her. The goddess slowly walks over to her, and sits beside her, watching Arina take care of her own shoulder wound. As soon as the towel with chickens adorning it was tied tight around her shoulder, the former agent turned her attention to the girl. She picks up the brown bottle and the other cloth.

"This is going to sting, and be cold. But it will only last for a minute." She says pouring the clear liquid on to the goddess hand. It immediately started to bubble and turn pink. The girls hand started to twitch as she tried to pull it away. She looked up at her face, the girl's lavender eyes were hidden behind her pale lids, a single drop falling from one of them.

"I know it hurts, it's almost over though. I promise." She says her grip on the girls hand tightening slightly, enough to stop it from moving, and be comforting at the same time. Arina could feel someone staring her down. No doubt the girls over protective older brother, making sure the one thing he cared about most was alright. She looks over her shoulder at him. "She'll be fine…" she whisperers picking up the other towel and pressing it on to Araminta's hand. She quickly ties it, and closes the immortals fingers around it.

"All done." She says with a smile.

The immortal slowly opens her eyes, and looks down at her hand, and then at the black haired woman.

"Thank you…." she says softly.

"He's waking up!"

The girl turns around quickly too see Clint, and the others hurry over to Loki. she gets up, and passes Arina, but is stopped buy Captain America.

"Not yet." He says sticking his arm out in front of her. "We won't hurt him." He walks away, and goes to stand by the beast, and. Stark. The girl takes a few more steps, before stopping.

Loki sits half way up, and turns around. His eyes stop on Ara, making sure she was alright. He looks over at the group of hero's.

"If it's all the same to you…." He says with a sigh. "I'll have that drink now."

The green beast growls, Clint has his bow drawn. But he doesn't fire. Thor walks over to his brother and picks him up by his collar. Natasha walks over to him, chains in her hands.

"Nat…" Arina says walking over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Wait…." She tilts her head back a little, towards the deity. "She's been waiting a long time to for this."

She could see the excitement in the girl's eyes from the first moment she saw Loki, even if it was masked by fear, and pain. But now, there was no fear in her eyes. It was something totally different. This was joy. Araminta looked like a child waiting to open presents on Christmas morning. Even though she was pretty sure Christmas was something they didn't have on Asgard.

Natasha puts the cuffs down, and smiles at me. I run towards Loki. And wrap my arms around him. A little too hard, he holds his breath a little when I do, I forget the beast tossed him around. I was crying.

"I missed you…" he says softly, putting a hand on the back of my head.

"Aw. How touching…" I hear Mr. Stark say. "Rock of Ages has a heart….Can we get schwarma now?" He says. I let go of Loki, knowing he was fixing to be detained. Natasha handcuffs him, and the rest of the team starts to leave the room. While my brother walks with the rest of them, I stay behind with Loki, not wanting to leave him again.


	6. I'm becoming the part that don't last

They arrive at the still intact restaurant, all go in expect Loki, he is left standing outside.

"I'm not paying for him. I'll pay for bunny, and you all. But he's not getting any." Stark says as he walks backwards into the place. He orders for everyone, and lets them pick there drinks. The rest of the team order soda, except for Thor who orders two coffees one for him and one for his sister, getting questionable looks as he does.

"Can I go sit with Loki?" Ara says softly, everyone turns to look at her, shocked that she actually spoke first.

"You have to eat first." Thor said sitting at the table everyone else has, pulling a seat out for her. "Then you can go see him.

"Just let her go." Banner says looking at Thor. Everyone can see Ara's pain at the fact that her brother was outside alone.

"Come back in when your food gets here." Thor says watching Ara half way run to the door.

I walk outside, and actually take time to survey the damage, there is hardly anything left. I look at a bench, chained up and left outside like some kind of animal is Loki. He looks up at me as I go to sit by him. We don't say a word about everything that has happened; we just sit in silence for a while.

"I missed you…" I say looking over to him, mentally reassuring myself that his eyes are still green. He looks genuinely sad. "I thought I had lost you forever, you have no idea how many nights I spent crying over your death." I look over at him again, if it's possible he looks even sadder. "But none of that matters now. I have you back." I say leaning over wrapping my arms through one of his, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I am truly sorry I left you. I never meant to hurt you Ara." He says pain in his voice.

I hear the bell on the door to restaurant ring. Miss Zangari is standing beside the bench looking at my brother and me with a smile.

"Thor says you need to come in and eat." She says sweetly, walking in front of the bench. I didn't want to leave Loki, even though I knew he was handcuffed, I feared he would leave again. "He will still be here when you get done eating." She says the smile never leaving her face. My head still rests on Loki's shoulder, resisting my older brother's message.

"Go eat." Loki says softly looking down at me. "I'm not going anywhere." I let go of Loki, and stand.

"Promise?" I say with a smile, as I start to head back inside.

"Promise." He says giving me the smile I missed. I pull the door open and take one step inside.

"You know she really cares about you…" Miss Zangari says sitting down next to my brother, some kind of food in her hands.

I walk in and get looks from the people I had left, just now getting there food.

"Well, look whose back!" Stark says holding what I assume is schwarma. I walk to the seat beside my brother, it's between him and captain, there was no doubt in my mind he put me there to protect me from Mr. Stark. I make it too my seat and look down Mjolnir is in the chair. He picks it up and looks at me with a smile. I sit and look at the food that sits in front of me; while it looks good I don't enjoy the smell.

"Try it. It's good…I think." Clint says looking up at me a halfhearted smile, picking through his food. I pick it up and take a smile bite, he was right it is good. I look to Thor who is eating his, not stopping in-between bites.

"You eat like a Bilgesnipe." I say with a small laugh, as Thor continues to shove more food into his mouth. The rest of the group look at me confused. My brother laughs, food still in his cheeks. He says something back, but I can't understand what it is.

**((Okay, its short. Didn't know what else to add to it. Its also late. I just got done with my finals so yeah that's the reason behind its lateness. And after much talking with my sister, we came up with someone to pair Ara with. We spent so many nights on the phone talking about this pairing and it works so well. I will leave you in suspense for now, and tell you at the end of my story, just a little thing to keep readers lol. Only two left!)) **


	7. I Know You've Gone Too Far

We are soon taken back to the helicarrier. Thor insists that I am checked for injuries, even though I vow that I am fine many times. We sit in a small room, I am on the side of a bed, and my brother stands a few feet away from me, ignoring my now silent protests. The only thing that can be found is a cut on my left hand and the gash on my head. Both from my encounter with the huge green beast. I am told that they both needed to be stitched back together, much to my objections, they would heal on their own eventually, but my brother insists I get them closed just to be safe. My hand in injected with something so couldn't feel the pain. I am warned to look away, but choose to watch the edges come together as a man in white starts his work. My hand is quickly closed, I am told to lie down so he can start the work on my other injury.

"Thor…this is stupid they will heal on their own….I want to go see Loki…" I say feeling the cold sting the wound.

"You can go when this is done…." He says still standing at the end of the bed.

I hear a familiar voice come from beside me "Ara….when I'm done here I'll take you too him myself…" Miss Zangari's voice said.

I turn a little to see her leaning up, a curtain in her hand, she is being forced back down by others like the one who was treating me. "Deal?" she says fighting with the men even more.

"Deal…." I say softly as she gives up the war, and the curtain separating us closes. I lay my head back down and notice the same thing that was stuck in my hand hovering above me, this one was bigger. I stick my hand out, and look at my brother.. "Thor…." I say softly scared of the pain I knew I was going to be in. he walks over with a smile and takes my open hand, but he doesn't say anything.

This takes a while longer to be closed. The man finishes and puts something over it. "all done…" he says helping me sit up. "just sit here for a while…don't move to fast.."

Miss Natasha comes into the room just as I am done getting checked over.

"I thought I would tell you two, we put Loki in another glass cell, it's only for tonight since you are taking him home tomorrow. It's in the same place the old one was if you want to see him" she says looking at me with the last bit. The man who was cleaning, and stitching my cuts, has finished his work and tells me I need another injection, he sticks me in my shoulder and then moves out of my way, and I quickly jump off the bed, and run out the door ignoring my brothers pleas with me to wait. I thought I would forget where Loki was before, but it's engrained in my memory. I run into the room seeing Loki in the same spot he was before.

"You're not hurt are you?" he says, as I walk into the room.

"No." I say softly shaking my head. I forget about the newly closed wound on the palm of my hand, thankfully my hair covers the other one, as I place it up against the glass. Loki drags his finger across his side of the glass, running it down the length of the cut. I pull my hand away and try to ball it into a fist, but the medicine I was injected with has deadened my mussels. I look at it unsatisfied and leave it by my side.

"Does it hurt?" he says softly trying to ease my annoyance.

"No...I can't even feel my hand…" I say sitting in the floor in front of his cell, the linctus I was given after the healer did his work, which I was told would easy my pain, was making me want to sleep. He sighs, rolls his eyes, and sits in front of me, watching as I try to fight the medication.

"Don't fight it Ara. Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake." He says watching me lose the war against slumber.

Araminta falls asleep leaning up against her brother's prison, a smile on her face, while her brother sits in the floor of the glass room beside her, watching as she slept. The other agents that had been in the room had gone a while ago. The two enormous doors slide open reveling Arina Zangari dressed in the baggiest of clothes that are covered in red white and blue paint smears. She carries a blanket over one arm and a pillow under the other. She knew she would find the missing goddess here. Loki stands upon the woman's arrival shocked by her appearance. He watches closely as Arina wraps a blanket around his sleeping sister, and gently places the pillow under her head. As Zangari leans up she looks at Loki.

"You should get some sleep too. You have a big day tomorrow." Ms. Zangari says giving Loki a smirk.

"And why are you not asleep. Trouble in the Captains arms?" He says giving the woman an evil sneer.

Arina gives him a stern look, knowing he was trying to be tough in front of his sister, even if she is asleep. "Cut the crap Loki. I thought _we_ were past that." She says rolling her eyes. The god gives returning to his vigil beside his sister, in case something, or someone, did try to hurt her, he could stop it himself.

"The last time I saw her sleep, it wasn't this peaceful" The agent says backing away a little from the girl. "Then Thor asked if he could bring her to see you….I'm guessing she was having nightmares." The raven haired woman shifts her weight, and crosses her arms. "I'm also guessing, they were about you…..care to elaborate?"

"_This_ isn't the first time she has done something this insane. Last time she got into matters like this, the outcome left her hurt. Physically and emotionally."

Arina knew that was the only explanation she was going to get out of him. "So, whose older, you or her?" Zangari says wanting to know everything about the two gods relationship to the goddess.

"She is. Although not by much." Arina could see Loki's face soften up for the first time, when he spoke of his sister.

"The way she is attached to you I thought you would be the older one." She said, she noticed that one of the sleeping girls hands on glass wall. "You know I have learned a lot the past few days about gods and goddesses, they can be adopted…" Loki jerks his head up at this comment. "And have family issues…what else should I know?"

"Not only do gods take children and raise them as their own, they cast them aside if they are not what they expected…" he says his focus returning to the sleeping goddess. "They can send the child away when it is only hours old, not caring who exactly raised the child, without a single glance, without holding the infant. watch as the woman they supposedly love greaves over the loss of the child she had become so attached too after the girl's arrival."

"He sent her away…." Arina said looking down at Ara. "What else?" she said wanting to know why the girl was so close to them if she was sent away.

"She was raised to be our friend. Ara was even allowed to play with us when we were children. It was all well until Thor slipped up and questioned her hair color; our father didn't want rumors of who the child's true parents were to start. He stopped it that day."

"So why are you and him so protective of her?"

"Some goddesses are willing to risk their lives for trivial things." His focus turns to the girl.

"If she risked her life it must not have been too trivial, and I can think of two things she would be willing to die for." Arina says looking at the goddess,

"She should have learned her lesson, she shouldn't have followed him."

"She didn't follow him, he brought her with him. He knew that she would be the only one able to talk some since into you. She clearly doesn't care about getting hurt…" Zangari said seeing the pain in Loki's eyes when he talked about hurting Ara. An uncomfortable stillness fell like a haze around them. The sleeping deity turns, making a small hum as she did.

"Leave." Loki says giving the former agent a burning stare. "She's not pleasant when she's awakened."

The young woman turns to leave, giving a snort as she started to walk out of the room. "Me neither…" she stopped just outside of the huge room when she heard the goddess speak.

"Loki…." Ara said softly.

Arina turned around to see what was going on, but the doors had closed. She looks over to one of the computer screens that had been abandoned, by mostly likely an agent gone for more coffee. She sits down in the chair and watches the display. The god had stopped pacing the cell like he was when she left, and returned back to his spot on the floor beside his sister. Ara turned over a little more, balling herself up closer to the wall of the cell. Her hand racing for the glass.

"Shhh….Don't fret Ara." The god said putting his hand on his side of the glass. "I'm here. Go back to sleep."

The girl turned over balling herself up more, before she spoke again.

"Thor told me…about everything." The deity's voice was slow and draggy, the effects of the drugs she had been given to easy her pain.

"And I don't care…..I don't care who you are, or what you are. You're my brother…that's all that matters to me. I don't care about what you did, how you hurt me, because that was in the past. I have one of the only few things I care about back….." the goddess curled up more the smile returning to her face. "And I am never letting you leave again." The girl smiled. "I love you."

"I know Ara….."

Arina smiled at what she saw. This was the first time she had seen Loki act like this. His emotional walls and guards disappeared when his sister was around. This is how she wanted to remember him. Not the same monster she knew everyone else would remember him as, she wanted to remember the broken man she had seen outside the restaurant, the man who would drop everything, for his sister. She would remember both of the gods in that way. She smiled at the image before getting up and heading for her room.

**((It's late! Sorry, I have been getting ready for Christmas, making plans for a trip the day after, and my grandmother just got out of the hospital so I have been up at her house helping her do things. This week I will post the last one as well, will probably do it Friday, since Monday is Christmas and all. And in one more chapter you get too find out who I decided to pair Ara with. I am not going to really go back and write in it would take too long and since I am done with the story it would be too much of a hassle. But I will still tell you guys, cause I know some of you probably thought I was going to pair her with stark….nope. You will have to wait till Friday to find out. Thanks for the reads, favorites and reviews!)) **

**((Also, if you haven't, you may want to go and read my first one to get a better understanding of Ara, and her crazy brother sister relationship with Loki. Theirs is a lot more dynamic, so far, then her and Thor's but I am working on that))**


	8. Making Up For All This Mess

It was an early start the next morning., Thor had made his way to where his brother was imprisoned, he was positive their sister was there as well no doubt still asleep, and for the first time in a year, peacefully. He stops once past the two huge doors, Ara is precisely where he thought she would be. Curled up as close as she could to the glass wall, smile on her face. Loki is sitting in the floor almost as close to his side of the glass as Ara was to hers.

"That is the first time she has _slept_ in a year." Thor said looking down at his sister. Loki did the same, pain clearly written on his face. "You know of her night terrors…."

"I never meant to hurt her." He whispered, still watching the sleeping girl. He had known of the nightmares, he saw every one of them.

"You hurt us all." He said pick his sleeping sister up, she made a tiny sound before wrapping both of her arms around his neck, as tight as she could.

"Where are you taking her?" Loki said he knew when Ara woke up she would be angry she wasn't beside him.

"To my room, she needs more sleep….she is not going to get from sleeping in the floor. We leave later today." He said walking out of the room, but stopped just in the door way.

"You can't do that to her again. I fear what she might do if she thinks she lost you for a second time."

Thor walked down the hall carefully cradling his sister in his arms watching as she slept for the first time with no tears in her eyes.

"Thor?" the girl said quietly her eyes half opening. "What's...going on?"

"Nothing Ara. Go back to sleep."

"Where is Loki? Is he alright?" Ara said trying to wake up.

"He's fine. He is still in the cell."

"where are we going?" she said half a yawn escaping her throat.

"You, are going to bed. You need to sleep..."

"When are we going home?"

"Later today, after you wake up." He said, looking down at her, her eyes still closed shut, but a smile on her face.

"I love you..." the girl said burrowing her head more into her brothers shoulder.

The prisoner had been removed from his cell. His brother and sister were watching as Agent Romanoff and Director Fury led him to the middle of the room. Miss Zangari was standing beside Araminta, she was there to see what exactly was being done with Loki, and she wanted to try and help comfort the goddess; she looked over to Fury, giving him an almost pleading look.

"Do you want to get one last hug in?" Fury said looking over at the goddess, a hint of a comforting smile on his face. The girl slowly walked to the prisoner, his arms already opened. "What about you big guy?" Fury said looking over at Thor, who gave him a very stern look. Ara let go of her brother when she heard agent Romanoff come up behind her, in her hands were more handcuffs. "Those were made for something a lot stronger than your brother, like everything else in his place." Fury said watching Ara start her slow painful walk back to her eldest brother.

Araminta turned around in time to see Agent Barton walk into the room, something in one hand; he walked over to Loki giving him an evil glare through his dark glasses.

"You might not want to look…" Zangari whispered to the goddess, she knew what was coming next. There had been a muzzle designed especially for Loki after his capture, and she had seen the sketches of it, she knew it would only scare the kind hearted deity.

Barton carefully pulled the muzzle around the captured god's face, as Ara watched in horror. Ara ran to the agent, who had found her after the hulks attack; she knocked the muzzle away from her brother's face.

"No!" she was fixing to cry. "He's not some kind of _leviathan_…He doesn't need to be chained and silenced!" The goddess of peace was acting more like the goddess of chaos now. "He has done nothing to deserve that!" she said pointing at the muzzle that Clint had one again started to place around the captive's mouth. She turned around in time to see it again, "I said no!" she said knocking the device half way across the room, if she would have been stronger like her brothers with the sheer force of the hit, she could have snapped Hawkeye's arm, and the muzzle at the same time. She was finally crying, but they were tears of anger, not fear or sadness, like the ones everyone expected her too. "If we're just taking him back to Asgard why does he need all this? These chains were not even made for him! They were for the real monster!"

Arina watched as for the first time the quite girl that had been dubbed 'Bunny' put up a fight. At this point she was more like a rabid raccoon, claws exposed, and teeth ready to bite into the next thing that crossed her. The former agent switched her focus between the girls two brothers; Loki didn't look half as shocked as Thor. Clearly this wasn't the first time he had seen her act like this. The god of thunder took a few steps closer to the girl, the tears that were running down her cheeks hitting the floor causing almost micro puddles to form.

They knew she would react badly to the muzzle, they expected tears, and questions, but not the screaming, or the attempted destruction of what she had feared most.

"It's only until we get him back to Asgard. As soon as we are back I will take it off of him….okay?" the girls eldest brother said walking towards her slowly, it was like he was afraid of her.

"No…he doesn't need it." The girl said crying even harder, everyone could see the war she was waging with herself, trying to rein in her emotions.

"I know what he did was horrifying and probably unforgivable, but he's not some kind of creature …" she said, as she threw herself in her brother's arms crying. She was still yelling but it was muffled now, and barley understandable expect by her brothers, the only thing anyone else could understand was

"he is not a monster, he's our brother…" Arina looked to the prisoner, Clint was trying for the third time to get the muzzle around him, this time he did it quickly, a certain pain was in Loki's eyes at the word 'monster' and 'brother' they cut him like hot knives.

"It will be alright Mint. I promise as soon as we are back in Asgard I will take off the muzzle and the chains…there just for everyone's safety….and yours…I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you…_again, _we can't be sure about everyone else…" he said shooting Loki a cold gaze after the word 'again' he had one of his hands on the back of the girls head, almost covering it up. "Go with Miss Zangari…you don't need to be here anymore…" he said halfway passing the girl to Arina.

"Come on…we'll go outside, get away from all this…just don't look back." Arina said wrapping an arm around the still crying girls shoulder. The two left the room and started back down the hall they had walked many times since all this started. The two stopped in front of the room with the huge table where Stark and Banner sat.

"Jesus was all that screaming bunny?" Stark said as Arina brought her into the room, whispering to the girl to stay by the door while she grabbed two drinks.

"Shut it Stark…I just got her almost half of the way calmed down. The…_thing_…upset her more than anyone expected." Arina didn't want say 'muzzle' fearing it could trigger her again.

"Poor girl…." Banner said looking over at her, she was still somewhat crying. "It can't be easy, thinking you have lost someone so important to you, get it back and have it, to a certain degree, taken from you again…."

"It's not…." Arina said closing the door to the refrigerator once she secured two cans of soda. "How 'bout coming outside to warn us before they bring Loki out…so I can try to stop her from losing it again…"

"Will do…" Stark said returning to his catalog of expensive lab equipment, clicking the red pen that was in his hand.

Arina led the goddess outside, and sat down on a bench. Ara was still crying. She sat down next to the former agent she was trying to fight the tears back. Arina passed Ara one of the cold cans, pulling the top open for her. The two sat in silence for a while Araminta was still trying to get her emotions under control.

"I spoke with Loki." Arina said watching the girl take a sip of the fizzy drink, she quickly pulled it away from her lips, the fizz must have burned her throat on the way down. "He told me about your past…" she said watching the girl lean up, and shift uncomfortably.

"But he didn't tell me all of it…care to elaborate?" she said cautiously, knowing this was clearly a sensitive spot for all involved. But she had done the same with the girls brothers. She had gotten Loki's past out of both of them, and she wanted to hears Araminta's from the goddess herself.

"It's a long story." Ara said looking at the can in her hands.

"We have a while…" Arina said softly.

"I was born a year after Thor. I was supposed to be the second son. The one who was to take Thor's place if something were to happen to him." The goddess said leaning back a little. "When my father went to see me and my mother after, he told my mother that I needed to be sent away. She argued with him that I must have been sent for a reason. But he didn't listen. He allowed my mother time with me, she even named me, it wasn't long till my foster mother came and got me. My father chose one of the soldiers in the army and his wife to raise me. . But he did a good thing. I was the only child my adoptive parents had, they couldn't have children of their own, and that's why he chose them…. I was allowed to see my real mother though, but just as a friend to my brothers." The girl paused for a moment, tears filling her eyes, "My father put a stop it. One day Thor questioned my naturally blonde hair, he heard it. Later that night, he came to my foster home, and changed my looks." The girl stopped, trying to fight her emotions back down, Arina didn't want to push it any more.

"You're father sounds like a real ass." Arina said leaning back on the bench. "But don't worry _every _family has one."

Arina looked up when she saw Steve come out of the helicarrier, dressed down in his usual chose of plaid button up tucked into khaki pants.

"Arina." He says motioning for the raven haired woman. She puts her can down and looks at Ara, she is still wrestling with what she just saw. "Stark said that I should come out and tell you there getting ready to bring Loki out…." He said softly, looking at the goddess. "What's going on?"

"She…" Arina started lowering her voice, pointing her head towards Ara. "Reacted worse than anyone thought she would. She was really upset and angry about the muzzle. She tried to stop Clint form putting it on him…she even managed to knock it out of his hand. You should have seen her…it was strange, she even had hammer boy scared of her…" she said replaying Ara's reaction in her head. "She's a lot stronger then we gave her credit for…" Arina said turning away from Steve walking back over to Ara. She knelt down beside the bench the two of them had been sitting on placing a hand on her shoulder.

"They're bringing Loki out now…" she whispered softly. The girl looked up at her, fear returning to her eyes. "If you don't want to look you don't have too…"

"No. I have to see it; I have to go back to Asgard with him like that…." Ara said pulling some of her hair out of her face. Ara looked past Ms. Zangari, just in time to see the other two agents, Director Fury, and Thor leading Loki out of the helicarrier.

I felt the fear start to work its way back to the surface, I was angry with myself that I wasn't in control of my emotions like I had once been. I sighed and stood up, the cold can Miss Arina had given still in my hands, she took it from me, and gave me a smile.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know…" was the only answer I could give her. I start a slow walk to where Loki is being led out. I look at both of my brothers, worry clearly plastered on both of their faces.

"I'm sorry…." I whisper. Thor smiles, and even though I can't see it, I know Loki is half smiling at me. Thor wraps one arm around me pulling me close.

"It's alright. I promise once we are back on Asgard the muzzle will be gone." He says as we walk to a stone circle on the ground.

That was when I noticed the other five, 'Avengers', an older man I hadn't seen till now, and miss Zangari, had formed a half circle around us. I look over to where Clint and Ms. Natasha are, smiling at them.

"I'm sorry, for the way I acted before…"I say tucking some of my hair behind my ear. The man wraps one arm around me, in a half hug fashion.

"It's alright kid." He says with a laugh. "You were scared, I don't blame you."

Miss Natasha was next. Clint let me go just as she started to wrap her arms around me.

"Next time you're on earth, find me, we'll go shopping." She said. I had no idea what she meant, by 'shopping' but I knew there was no way I was coming back to Midgard anytime soon, I was sure neither of my brothers would let me, nor would my father.

"I will…" I say wrapping my arms around her.

Next were Miss Zangari, and Captain. I walk over to them, they were only a few steps from the last three I said goodbye too. Arina was already saying goodbye to my brothers. She wrapped her arms around Loki that brought a smile to my face. "Good luck." She whispered just low enough that only I and Thor could hear.

Thor was the next to hug her, answering for Loki. "Thank you." He said as he hugged her. He moved out the way so I could say my goodbye to the woman I had come to feel was a friend.

She hugs me, tighter then the last two. "It was fun Ara." She says. It was the first time I was alright with someone other than my brothers calling me that.

"You were right about him. Always have been. I _never _doubted that." She whispered.

"Thank you…for everything." I say a smile on my face. I look over to Captain America. He was watching Arina and I say goodbye, a hint of confusion on his face.

"Keep an eye on him alright." He says, half hugging me. I look over my shoulder back at Loki.

"I will." I say sweetly.

There were only three left, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, and the man I had never seen until now, Thor was already telling him goodbye. I stop in front of Dr. Banner he looks down at me, giving me a sweet smile.

"It was nice to meet you Araminta. I'm sorry I hurt you." He said looking at my hand; it was now wrapped up, to keep the stitches clean.

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. And thank _you_ for saving me…" I say giving him his sweet smile back, and a hug. I walk over to the man who I was dreading saying goodbye too, Mr. Stark.

"Well Bunny, I guess this is it." He wraps his arms around me, and laughed. "Next time you're here come find me and we will go out for drinks, you can show off what you bought with Natasha." He says, and I can feel two sets of eyes staring us down. Thor and Loki were giving him evil glares, waiting for him to let me go. He looked up at them seeing the anger in their eyes. "Or not. I like life. I don't want to be killed by two gods." He said letting me go.

I didn't know what to say back to him. So I just smiled at him. I look over at Thor, he is still talking to the man I hadn't seen. I walk over to his side, and wrap one arm around his.

"Now I don't remember hearing about you in the stories" the man said looking at me with a smile. "But your brother, never quit talking about his little sister, the whole time he was with us." He said laughing. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name." he smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Ready to go home?" Thor said looking down at me. It was then I noticed something in one of his hand, a blue cube inside of it. That must be the Tesseract, what _they_ were after.

"Yes…" I answer softly. We start a walk to the circle where Loki is waiting, there is one more person I wanted to say goodbye too. The man who had comforted me after seeing Loki for the first time, Agent Coulson.

"Where is Coul….?" I start looking around but Thor puts a finger over my mouth.

"He's in Valhalla, safe."

I look around again, Ms. Zangari looks like she wants to cry, Captain America is holding her hand, trying to stop her tears. I feel her pain. Agent Coulson, and Ms. Zangari where the only two people who I had come to like here. They both understood my pain. It was like they had been in my place so many times before.

As we continue the walk to the circle I look at Ms. Zangari, she is whisking away her tears. Watching us get ready to leave.

"I'm sorry." I mouth to her, she half way smiles.

"It's okay…" she whispers back, choking on the last word, tears falling from her eyes.

I am soon standing in the circle in-between both of my brothers.

"Hold on…" I half way run to Miss Zangari, I stop in front of her and giver her one last hug.

"I'm sorry. I know exactly what you are going through. It will get easier; it will just take some time." I whisper, to her. I did know what she was going through I had been there, more then once, it was something I would never wish on anybody.

She laughs a little and leans up. "Thank you Ara. Now go home…before you get hurt some more." She says letting me go. And I quickly run back to my brothers.

Thor lifts our travel companion resting it on of his arms, looking at Loki. He looks sad, and a little scared. Loki grabs a hold of and looks at his hand. He nudges me and scoots his hand over giving me a place to hold on too. I smile as I take hold of the contraption.

Thor looks at every one who was standing around us, before turning his end of the container, a blue surrounding us, we were going home.

**((That's it it's over! Thank you for all the nice reviews and views. It meant a lot considering this is only my second story I have ever posted on the internet. Now you guys get to know who I and my sister decided to pair her with. But like I said we just came up with this "ship" so I am not going to go back and write it in or anything, just for fun. After many long night on the telephone, and night spent on top of a parking deck eating pizza discussing it, we decied Ara would work best with…..Bruce Banner. I know they didn't have much interaction in this, and that's why I am not going to go back and write there budding romance in, but they would be super cute together, and being the goddess of peace she would be good at keeping him calm and keeping the hulk in check. And as shy as they both are, it would just be super cute to watch them on a date. So yeah that's who I "ship" her with now. Lol. Once again thanks for all the reads nad reviews. Now the almost two years wait starts for my next one!)) **


End file.
